Another Human
by Ramblings Productions
Summary: The Land of Ooo has living candy, red draining vampires, monarchs that rule over snow, magic dogs and a human hero. With all of the creatures that inhabit the land, there has to be another human.
1. New Face, Candy Kingdom

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone, this is the first fan fiction that I published on here. Now this will be a series that I already thought out, so if this story blows, I promise the other chapters and stories will be better. Oh, and if you hate or love this story, please review and don't hold back any negative feelings you may have.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or it's characters. I just own the OCs that my mind creates.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Another Human"<strong>

"So, is there anything we can actually do here?"

A tall figure adjusted his backpack strap as he looked down at the shorter, hairier creature. The creature looked up from his map and his gaze was now directed at the figure.

"Well, there's like restaurants, maybe a zoo, what I think is some sort of park and pretty much everything here is made of candy, so we could just eat a bench for a snack."

The tall figure raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Come on now, Pete. I know it's called the Candy Kingdom and all, but I really doubt that literally _everything _here is made out of candy. Ha, I mean, how would they make buildings and stuff just entirely out of sweets?"

The small creature frowned as he defended this strange land's weird reputation.

"Kane, this place is made entirely out of candy. I talked to one of my friends, the deer I think, and he says this place is legit."

The boy rolled his eyes, figuring that his brother was just going to keep yammering that everything there was indeed made out of sweets.

"Yeah, whateves. So should we go on foot or by _candy_ bus?"

The humanoid ferret sighed.

"Well, I needs the exercise, so we'll walk to the Sweets Museum."

The human boy grunted an annoyed sound the instant he heard they were going a museum. He then started to lighten up that he'll learn something new, like an obscure fact about chocolate or something equally cool.

"Hmm, that might actually not be completely bad. Lets go!"

The ferret smiled as his tall brother's enthusiasm grew on him.

"Yeah, let's do it!"

Kane the Human was walking down the candy street, with Pete the Ferret at his side. This was actually the first time that they visited the Candy Kingdom. They would usually just hang out with princesses Plant and Animal at the Forest Kingdom, but after they heard rumors of a kingdom that was made entirely out of candy, they just had to go.

When the two adventurers passed a street to go towards their destination, two candy people walked pass them. The shorter of the two sweets noticed the tall human and grinned as he waved his hand.

"Hey, Finn, how's it going?"

The sweet didn't get a response, which wasn't something that Finn would do. As the living candy got closer to this Finn looking character, he frowned.

"Finn, dude why's your hair all different and where'd ja get the weird duds and axe?"

The boy and humanoid ferret ignored the little candy person, since they were both keen at arriving at museum that they were entirely focused on getting to know more about mouth-watering candies as soon as possible. The sweet citizen (Chad the Vanilla Bon Bon) looked at Kane with a confused expression then inquired his friend.

"Hey Chocoberry, is it just me or does Finn look different?"

His friend looked a confused expression on her face.

"What are you talking about, Chad? Finn's still asleep."

"Wait, how do you know Finn's asleep?"

Chocoberry got out her phone and got on LSP's blog. She then showed the screen to Chad, while the chocolate covered strawberry explained.

"A while back, LSP set up hidden cameras at Finn and Jake's house, so their fans can see what their doing and stuff."

On the tiny phone's screen showed a blonde human boy slowly waking up from what appeared to be a particularly stressful dream.

"Personally, I think she did it to get more people on her blog."

"Well, obviously she did, but if he just woke up, than who's that guy that I just saw?"

Chocoberry shrugged, then added.

"I don't know, the tall guy?"

"Yeah, otherwise the guy that **looks** a lot like a human, Chocoberry."

The bon bon was starting to become inpatient to the chocolate-covered berry.

"Hey calm down Chad. (sigh) If it makes you feel you feel better, we could follow that other human and figure out more about it."

Chad grinned.

"Cool, thanks Choco. Also, could you send the info about the tall human sighting on the interwebs?"

The strawberry thought for a moment then smiled.

"Sure, consider it done."

The berry sent the notice about a human sighted in the Candy Kingdom. The two sweets then soon followed the adventurers towards their destination, unaware about the chain of events they had just caused.

When the adventurers arrived at the Sweets Museum, everyone was staring at Kane. Every candy citizen was wondering what they should do while others were texting and sending posts on the interwebs about this other human. When Kane and Pete ate at a restaurant, there was a candy person watching him. When they were riding a bus, everyone was straight up staring at him. When they passed a street, the candy people would talk about him. Kane didn't noticed though; he still had a difficult time accepting the fact that everything there was edible. It even got so bad, that a small group of candy folk started to follow the tall kid.

Pete wondered why everyone was looking at Kane like he was this creature from another planet. It wasn't strange to see another human, right? Then all of a sudden, one of the gumdrop girls came and asked Kane for an autograph.

"Hey, mister person-that-looks-kinda-like-Finn, can I have an autograph?"

The boy smiled and complied with the request.

"Okay, you got a pen?"

She handed him a pen, paper and a clipboard.

(Scribble, scribble)

"Here ya go. Anything else you need?"

She thought for a moment as she contemplated her question.

"I was wondering, do you know Finn the Human?"

Kane thought for a moment as he replied to this nice candy citizen.

"I don't know a Finn Human, who's that? Is he someone cool?"

Pete then stretched his body to reach Kane's ear. He whispered about the weird behavior that everyone was displaying when they were in Kane's presence.

"Hey Kane, something weird is going on. Everyone's either watching, taking pictures, or gossiping about you. It's like everyone here has never seen a human."

The fifteen year old smirked at Pete as he gave his reply.

"Pete you're not going to physic me again like you did at the PA's birthday bash."

The humanoid ferret groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Dude, look around you."

The tall human looked around, and was surprised to see a small group of people where following Pete and him. They began to disperse when they saw that their subject noticed his observers. As the candy group disband, Kane saw a mustachioed candy person (Starchy) take a picture of him. A chocolate covered strawberry humanoid and a vanilla bon bon immediately looked in the opposite direction, trying to look like simple, plain old pedestrians. He looked near an alleyway besides him to see a lumpy purple person talking to someone on her phone as she looked at him.

He heard her say, "My Glob, Stephanie there's a human in the Candy Kingdom. No I'm looking at him right now, you lumping dummy. Should you put that on the blog? About the new human? Oh, I don't know. Lumping yes, Stephanie! You're so dumb and unattractive! No wonder why Brad left you."

The human looked back to his ferret brother and smiled.

"I guess your right about everyone talking about me, but I'm not the only human in Ooo. That one gumdrop said there was a Finn the Human around here. And if by the chance that I am, well I still have you and Jermaine."

The humanoid ferret perked up.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, should we find that Finn? It would be pretty cool to see a guy of your species."

Kane smiled a little.

"Yeah that sounds good, where does he live?"

Pete shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. We could ask around town."

And that's what they did. They walked around town asking where Finn lived. However, none of them knew where exactly Finn lived. Not Manfred the Pinata, not Starchy, not the Gumdrop Girls, nor the Banana Guards, not Lollipop Girl, nor Ice Cream Guy, not even Cherry Soda Girl knew where he lived. Just some vague answers were giving, such as "He lives somewhere in the Grasslands Kingdom" and "He lives with Jake the Dog." After looking for info on Finn the Human for a couple of hours, their search made them arrive at a park bench. Once the tired tall human saw it, he plopped down on it. Pete slugged him on the shoulder.

"Come on, man. We can't just give up now. There's gotta be someone here that knows where Finn and Jake live."

Kane shook his head "no".

"Dude, if anyone actually knows where Finn and Jake live, we would have already found them by now."

Pete looked at the ground as he realized what his brother said rang true. He sighed, sat down right next to Kane and looked at him as he talked.

"I hear you man. It's getting frustrating just to find out where this one particular guy lives in the whole large expanse that is Ooo."

Pete grabbed his shoulder as Kane was looking away.

"But you got have to keeping trying man. No matter what happens you got to go and get what you want."

Kane smiled as he listen to Pete.

"Yeah I guess your right."

Pete smiled.

"High five, Kane?"

"High five Pete."

Before they could high five, a little candy corn girl walked up to them. She grabbed and tugged one of the corners of Kane's shirt. The dark-brown haired boy looked down at the little kid as she talked.

"Excuse me, but are you the guys trying to find Finn?"

Kane perked up as soon as she mentioned that.

"Yeah, were them guys. Do you know where he is?"

The little girl shook her head.

"No, but I know someone who does."

"Who is it?", asked Pete.

The little girl looked at both of them as she smiled as she muttered out the name.

"Princess Bubblegum knows."

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone, I would love to receive reviews (Love or Hate) about what I can do better. If you liked it, cool.<strong>

**Ramblings Productions out!**


	2. Dreaming of You

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello everyone. If your reading this, then you either liked the first chapter and wanted to see how it ends, or you're trying to find another story. If it's the first, thanks for liking it. For the second, hope you find the story you were looking for. And I would really appreciate a review, positive or negative.**

**Disclaimer: I own the OCs, not Adventure Time or the characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Chapter 2"<strong>

Finn was at a wild party with Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Bmo, Ice King, LSP, the Marauders, and the entire Candy Kingdom at Bubblegum's castle. They raved as Marceline played her songs, strummed her ax-bass and sang heart-felt songs that were tearjerkers. At one point, Finn got up on stage and sang a duet with her. The harmony and connection between the two was incredibly incredible. After the performance, Finn got on the dance floor and created a new dance craze that was hip and simple.

"Hoo."

He got tired and almost fell to the ground. Before his face could be plastered on the floor, he was caught by Jake.

"Drink this Finn!"

Jake handed him a new soda that Bubblegum had created a couple of days ago. It tasted like cherries, and when it reached Finn's stomach, he was in a state of pure bless. His face had a large grin plastered on it as he started to grove and dance again. An hour later, Bubblegum started her lazer light show. It was pretty, colorful and flashy. Towards the end of the party, Flame Princess got everyone out of the ballroom and on to the balcony. A minute later, she had her firey servants position Fire Kingdom Fireworks. She lit the main string with her fire hand, which sparked off a chain reaction that caused the night sky to become engulfed with colorful flames.

"Hoo."

Finn stood still as he listened to his environment, certain he heard an owl or something. He dismissed the thought as he continued to party for an hour. He stopped and went outside when he needed some fresh air.

"Hoo, hoo."

There it was again. He heard the noise from the cotton candy forest. With curiosity flowing through his veins, Finn went into the forest to investigate the source of the strange, alluring noise.

Finn went further and further into the deep clearing of the forest. He heard a loud noise resenting near a pond. He ran closer to the pond, determined to find the owl or person that was causing the noise. As he got closer to pond, there was a dark, tall shape. As he walked closer to it, the shape became more defined and colorful. Finn saw the shape to be a tall person who was wearing a white hoodie, pants and a long orange and ash-grey scarf standing near the pond's edge. His face was hidden by the shadow of several nearby trees. Finn approached the stranger.

"Hey, did you make that noise?"

The figure looked at Finn and ran. Finn gave chase. The tall creature climbed up a tree, dropped onto a small rowing boat and rowed it down stream. Finn ran parallel to the river and jumped onto the boat. The figure punched him square in the jaw. Finn countered with a kick in the gut. The tall guy pulled out his ax as Finn grabbed the hilt of his blade.

"Hey mystery scarf guy, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk."

The mystery man swinged his ax at Finn's head, cutting off apart of Finn's hat. Finn looked at the torn piece of clothing as his eyes narrowed. He glared at the tall ax wielder as he engaged the person. He swung his sharp instrument of war as the person dodged and did a low sweep attempt at Finn's legs. Finn jumped and tackled the stranger on to the boat's floor.

"Who are you? Some weirdo that rans away from people and fights with them?"

Finn lifted the hoodie off of the tall weirdo, wanting to see the face he was about to pound beyond recondition. He sat there in shock. There, right in front of him, was a fourteen year old human boy with dark brown hair. Before Finn could piece anything together, the Cosmic Owl popped out of Finn's hat.

"Wake up, this is a dream!", said the foretelling Cosmic Owl.

"Wha-Oph!"

The powerful bird slapped Finn across the face.

* * *

><p>Finn woke up in his red pajamas, on his bed in the Tree Fort. Finn sighed as he realized that what just transpired was just a really, really strange dream. He started to panic as he recalled the Cosmic Owl that appeared just before his dream ended. He dismissed the thought as he remembered that each time that either Jake or him had a so called "Premonition Dream", they usually try to intervene to make it a more favorable outcome and it happens either way due to their involvement. In fact, he was pretty sure if he had not had that one recurring dream, he and FQ would still be going out. He sighed deeply as he got up from his bed.<p>

Finn got dressed as he put away the thoughts and speculations that his mind was forming about the Premonition Dream. He finally decided to store the dream's details in his "Vault", until he could sort it all out. As soon Finn got his hat on his head, Jake yelled so loud, that everyone heard it within a fifty foot radius.

"FINN! Breakfast's ready!"

"Coming Jake!"

Finn climbed down the ladder to find the kitchen to have a large spply of pancakes, whaffles, bacon pancakes, eggs both scrambled and sunny side up, bacon, sassages, hot dogs and burgers. Jake sat down on the couch, already chowing down on seconds. He looked at Finn as he was getting his food.

"Hey Finn."

"Hold on."

Finn continued to pick out his food, careful to be sure to pick out the right food he craved for. Once he was satisfied with the food on his plate, he plopped down on the couch and continued to talked with Jake.

"Yeah Jake?"

"You know how LSP has that blog that's all about lumpy space news, cool stuff and her?"

Finn he shook his head "yes" and ate a couple of bacon pancakes as he listened.

"Well, there was something pretty cool that I thought a human like you would be interested in."

Finn raised his eyebrow.

"Like what?"

Jake jumped up and down as he told him.

"It says there's a human boy in the Candy Kingdom right now!"

Finn looked at his brother in disbelief.

"You sure LSP is not trying to fool anyone like she did last time?"

Jake violently shook his head back and forth.

"Yeah I'm sure. Tons of candy people are bloging about it right now. So that would mean LSP made false accounts to popularize her blog, or there is an actual human in the Candy Kingdom."

Finn looked down on his plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes and burgers.

"Are we sure it's not one of those Fish People from Beautopia?"

Jake shook his head "yes".

"I'm pretty sure man. I saw a picture of the guy and everything. I mean look."

Jake got on to a nearby laptop as he pulled up the pictures of this new human. Finn looked at them as he continued to munch on his bacon pancakes. He gazed upon a close up of the human. This person had an ax, dark brown hair and was really tall. It seemed like Finn saw him before, but where? He nearly spat out his bacon pancakes in shock once he realized that human was the one from his dreams.

"Uh, Jake."

The dog smiled as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"I had a dream where everyone was at a party. It was a completely crazy with everything cool and awesome there. But anyway, at the end of the party, I took a stroll in the forest to clear my head from all of that partyness. I stumbled upon some stranger that was hidden by some shadows. I tried to talk to him, but he ran away. I followed him and we both ended up in a fight against one another. I won and pulled down his hoodie, you know to see if the face before I pound it. Anyway, I saw that human on LSP's blog."

Jake looked at him with a serious expression. He turned away as he asked his question.

"Was the Cosmic Owl there?"

Finn shook his head up and down.

"Yeah, he came out of my hat and slapped me across the face."

Jake turned around as he stared at Finn. His mouth began to quiver. He then erupted into laughter as he landed on the kitchen floor. Finn raised his eyebrow as he gazed upon the strange sight. Jake got up and explained what was going on.

"Sorry man. I was thinking about a joke I didn't understand yesterday, but now I do. But anyway, the Cosmic Owl knows all, so if this human was in your dream, then we have to find him."

Finn smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, it would also be cool to see another one of my peeps that were actually my peeps."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that was somewhat of a long chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have school and somewhat of a life. I'll try to update sooner than the current pace that I've been going at. Any who,<strong>

**R P out!**


	3. Sweets, Guards and Cake Men

**Author Notes****:**

**Hello everybody. Thank you for reading my story and chapters. And I would like to give quick shout outs to lpsfan100, The Vast Sky and RawrRoarRawr. For Ipsfan100, it was being the first one to both favorite and follow this story. For The Vast Sky, it was writing reviews for both of my stories and following both of them. And RawrRoarRawr is just one of the best story writers on this site. So read his stories! Also, be the second to review out of all of you readers. I would really, really appreciate it.**

**Disclamier: Pendleton Ward's creations are awesome! I own the OCs!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kane the Human was walking close to Pete as the humanoid ferret led the way toward Princess Bubblegum's castle. The pair were following the directions to PB's castle given to them by an eight year old candy corn girl that was simpler than breathing. Just go inside the large castle that overlooks everything else that's in the middle of the kingdom. Simple enough. As they arrived at the main doors they were halted by a large Banana Guard that were guarding the doors. He raised his hand at the two as his deep voice came out of his mouth.<p>

"Halt, what business do you have with Princess Bubblegum? You ferret, talk."

"We're here to ask the princess where Finn the Human lives.", said Pete.

The Banana Guard glared at the ferret as he used his eyes to find his weakness.

"Why's that?"

Pete pointed at Kane as looked at intimidating guard. The Banana Guard glared at the human as he noticed the kid was taller than him. The guard then sneered as his voice boomed.

"You expect me to believe that a dirty ferret person and a tall human looking creature deserve an audience with the high ruler of the Candy Kingdom just because said human creature looks a lot like a regular human?!"

Kane than gulped as he blurted out his answer.

"Yeah, we think this Finn guy is the only other human in Ooo besides me. So, if you don't mind, we would like to get inside."

The guard than stared at them intensely for a minute. His laugh lines then started to crease as he chuckled. His mouth soon erupted in laughter. Kane looked at Pete who was looking back, both unsure of this person. The Banana Guard wiped his eye as a happy tear was running down. He chuckled a little while he conversed with them.

"(_Ha, huh, ha) _Sorry for that. I was seriously getting bored guarding, sincethese grand doors are pretty boring. Then you two came along, and I, (Huh, huh, ha!) I figure it would funny to mess with the foreigners. No harsh feelings, right?"

The tall human and the humanoid ferret both had a blank expression. The air was enveloped with an awkward slience as they stood there. Pete coughed a bit and conversed with the strange banana guy.

"Soooo, can we go inside now?"

The guard chuckled as he pushed the grand doors opened.

"Yeah, you guys seem nice enough in my book. Go on ahead."

Kane smiled as Pete and him walked into the Candy Castle. He turned his head and waved to the guard as he walked forward.

"Thanks weird Banana Guy!"

The guard waved back as the human and ferret vanished behind a corridor corner.

* * *

><p>The the ferret and tall human walked through the corridors of the large castle, getting lost every time they crossed an intersection. After an hour of aimlessly walking through hallways and entering empty rooms, they stopped at a royal kitchen. There was bakers near sweet aroma filled ovens, chefs frying candied goods and a small, strange looking confectioner near a person sized mixing bowl. A small baker noticed the two strangers and told the other castle cooks, chefs and bakers. The head chef saw the ferret and human as he came over to them. He was a large cake with a chef's hat and uniform. There was a small cakepop boy wearing overalls following the cake man. The living cake laughed as he greeted the ferret and human.<p>

"Bonjour, étrangers! Je suis le chef de cuisine, chef Zake. Êtes-vous deux faim?"

Kane stood there, trying to figure out what the cake man said. Pete scratched his head as he talked.

"Uh, said again?"

The cakepop kid sighed as he translated what the head chef said with no enthusiasm.

"He said, 'Hello, strangers. He's the head chef, chef Zake. Are you two hungry?'. He understands English, but can't speak it for a witch cursed him last year for judging her biscuits in last place in a bake off. And I'm his translator, Philly Lollipop."

The ferret shook his "yes" and inquired the large baker.

"Yeah, we hadn't eaten for awhile. But do you know where Princess Bubblegum is?"

Chef Zake shurrged as he spoke french.

"Nescio quo Principis Bubblegum est, nescio; Peppermint Cicero ipse novit locum illius. Ipse est auctor, in studio vel de daemonibus ad mortem."

The cake man shivered as he thought about the evil that is Peppermint Butler. Philly translated again.

"Huh, oh yeah. Zake said, 'He doesn't know where Princess Bubblegum is, but he does know Peppermint Butler knows where she is. He's in the library studying about demons or something deadly.'. End of translation. The library's the room on your right on your way out of the kitchen."

Pete smiled as he waved his hand goodbye.

"Cool, thanks for the info Zake and Phil. Come on Kane, onward to the quest of finding out where this Finn guy lives."

The two were about to leave when their stomachs ached and growled. Chef Zake chuckled as he went towards the kitchen counter. The large cake man grabbed several plates as he put a lot of scones on one the small one and a large biscuit on the slightly larger plate. He laughed as he handed them the plates. Zake barked out orders to the other chefs and Philly translated them.

Soon the two ate the sweet refreshments given to them by the candy chefs. Pete had several sweet scones while Kane had a large butterscotch biscuit. They talked to the Chef as they ate their delicious candy food.

"Thanks for the food. But what's up with the food?", said Kane.

The cake sighed as he talked.

"Eh bien, cette nourriture que vous et le furet mangez devait être envoyé à un restaurant populaire que je possède. Mais un de mes aides-cuisiniers, l'un avec la dent sucrée, son nom était comme Randy ou Andy, quelque chose avec un ndy à la fin. Quoi qu'il en soit ce cuisinier trouvé que la nourriture doit être plus douce qu'elle ne l'était déjà."

Chef Zake sat down on a stool as he sighed and continued to talk about the food.

"Je n'étais pas d'accord et il est allé derrière mon dos et épicé la pâte avec Sweet Sweet sucre. Le plus puissant de tous les sucres naturels. Je ne savais pas que je lot retranché qu'un jour a été enrichi avec du sucre."

The cake man grabbed a candy bar from his pocket. He tensed as it looked like he didn't want the sweet, but he ate it. Tears streamed from his eyes as he continue the sweet food's origins.

"Les clients qui ont mangé il est devenu accro à tout doux, y compris eux-mêmes. C'était fou ce jour-là. Les personnes touchées sont encore traités à l'hôpital de Candy. La nourriture que vous mangez est la dernière...La nourriture que vous mangez est la dernière du lot. Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant, l'effet ne se produit que pour les personnes de bonbons, pas quelqu'un d'autre. Donc, vous êtes à la fois sûre."

The two looked at the translator, waiting for the translation. But Philly was napping on a stool. He woke up when Zake was yellowing at him to wake up. The cakepop almost fell from the stool as he woke up startled.

"(Snooze, snore, snore.) Ah! Wha?! I was totally not sleeping! Anyways, my uncle said, 'Well, this food you and the ferret are eating was supposed to be sent to a restaurant he owns. But his assistant cook, the one with a sweet tooth, his name is like Randy or Andy or something with a -ndy at the end. Anyway this cook thought the food needed to be sweeter. Zake disagreed and this -ndy guy went behind his back and spiked the batter with Sweet Sweet sugar. The most powerful of all sugars. Zake didn't know that batch he severed that day was spiked with it. The candy folk that ate it became addicted to sweets, including themselves. It was crazy that day. The people affected are still being treated at the Candy Hospital. The food you're eating is last of the batch. Don't worry though, the effect only happens to candy people, not anyone else. So you both are safe.' End of translation."

The tall human and ferret stood there with blank expressions as they processed the new information. Just then, a loud laugh resented from the weird candy citizen from the mixing bowl. He stood there as Chef Zake stared at him. The cake man's eyes widen as he realized who was next to his prized mixer.

"Hé, c'est Pandy! Celui qui a presque détruit la sucrerie-Uni et ses doux, doux, doux résidents. Vous mourrez, vous excuse médiocre pour un bonbon!"

Pandy, who was a small tooth, bowed as he talked to everyone there. Everyone except Zake, Kane and Pete almost threw up as they noticed the living tooth was riddled with cavities.

"Yes, tis I, the sweet tooth that wanted more sugar than anyone could ever possibly imagine! I came back for revenge against you Zake! You shall be consumed by the thing that plagues you! Sugar, sweet, sweet, sugar!"

Kane frowned in anger as he grabbed his ax. Pete then shaped his hands into boxing gloves, preparing his fists for the fight. The human pointed his weapon at the mad tooth.

"Taste my blade, sugar demon!"

The ferret growled at Pandy as he shaped spikes on his boxing fists.

"Hey Pandy, hope my mitts knock you out! You cavity infested root!"

The tooth laughed manically as he got closer to the mixer.

"Gaze upon my sugary glory as I become the one thing that I truly love!"

He poured a weird, glowing white liquid into the batter. He jumped in the bowl as the sugar bubbled violently. The chefs, Zak and Philly ran for cover, far away from tbow mixing bowl. The two heroes stood there, standing their ground as they stared at the bowl. The bowl started to shift, swayed to side to side, and fractures formed. Then slience filled the air as the mixer stopped thrashing. Kane motioned towards the mixing bowl and Pete soon followed. They arrived at the edge of the mixer as they played Rock Paper Scissors to decided who would peek over. The tall human threw rock while the humanoid ferret played paper. Pete smiled as he silently gloated. The human tighten his grip on his ax as he peeked over the bowl's edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I decided to add some suspense to the story. Please review. Positive, negative, neutral? It don't matter.<strong>

**R P out.**


	4. Parties, Giant Rocks and Pretty Flowers

**Author's Notes:  
><strong>

**'Ello readers. Nothing new right now. So sorry for the long wait guys! I'll try to keep things scheduled or try to do something. And for I Love Bmo, I'll try to keep things ham tossing-ly awesome for ya as an apology to you. So sorry everybody!**

**Review please. Though you don't have to, if you don't want to.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own AT. Do own OCs. And there's a shot ton of them along with the stories.**

**Disfrute.**

* * *

><p>Finn and Jake were packing up their equipment as they traveled towards the Candy Kingdom. As they were two-fifths of the way there, the boy tried to think about a way to subtlety start a conversation with his bro about this human they were hopefully going to find. He thought about it for a few moments, but couldn't contemplate a way that would work, so Finn made the direct approach.<p>

"So...what's your thoughts on this human dude, Jake?"

Jake barely glanced at the blonde boy when he gave his opinion.

"Beats me."

The boy frowned, wanting a better answer than that.

"Oh, come on. This is the third time we encountered a human being, one that might be my age, and you're not curious about it? There's gotta be something you're thinking about."

The dog thought for a moment, then told Finn his honest opinion.

"I didn't want to say this, cause, well, you see."

Jake breathed in deeply, which made his next sentence seem a little more melodramatic. The humanoid dog then blurted out the following.

"I think he looks a lot like your dad, Martin, but younger, and much thinner, and more height, and thick head hair!"

Finn was silent for a moment, hearing about his scum-bucket dad and how the tall guy looked similar, left him with mixed emotions about the other human, a person whom he hasn't even met yet. When he thought about it, the boy did resemble a younger version of his dad, though with obvious physical differences. Finn kept that thought to himself.

"Oh. Um...okay then."

The next couple of minutes were quite uneventful and mildly awkward. Then the young hero thought of another question that wasn't dumb.

"Hey, how come you're not a giant right now Jake? We could be at that the Candy Kingdom and see this guy right now."

The dog shrugged his shoulders. Since he's the one with the ability to stretch into any imaginable shape, he uses it a lot, generally for mundane purposes like traveling or cleaning the bathroom. Not being a giant dog right now didn't seem like Jake the Dog.

"I don't know, just didn't feel like being a giant today. Plus going the slow, scenic route, there's some pretty cool stuff to look at and experience."

Finn frowned as he recalled just seeing a bunch of bushes and wet grass, nothing a person would really consider noteworthy.

"Like what?"

The dog scratched his chin as he looked around for something to prove his point.

"Like...like that over there!"

Finn stopped to see what Jake was talking about. There was a party about seventy three feet away from the duo. Loud music from a boombox drown out most of the sounds nearby, which made it hard to have a conversation. There was tons of bugs, some big, some small, some humanoid, some regular looking that were partying like it was a nuclear apocalypse. You know, another one. Finn frowned.

"Dude, we have parties like this all the time."

The dog then shook his head as he clarified.

"No, not the party. There's a flower girl over there and it's interesting. Look!"

Jake then pointed at a partygoer, a beautiful humanoid flower girl that was seen with Dancing Bug and his home bugs.

This creature was roughly around Finn's size and appeared to be a older by about maybe a couple of months to a max of a year. The flower's body was somewhat curvy, her white petals on top of her cranium appeared to have been marked haphazardly with streaks of purple and blue, and her arms were similar to a human being's, but with leafs sticking out on random areas. The humanoid plant's skin was a dark shade of green, like an actually stem of a flower. Her face was a bright yellow and her legs were roots from the shin down. The flower was wearing some sort of grass clothes, that complimented her curves almost perfectly. Which made her look even more prettier, or somewhat cute at the very least.

When she saw the two adventurers, she gave Finn a suggestive wink and waved him towards her. The blonde boy's cheeks were tinted red, making the girl giggle a little. Jake lightly elbowed the human teen in his side.

"Am I right or not?"

The boy smiled in defeat.

"Yeah, I guess there's some cool stuff to check out every so often. Let's keep going."

Finn started to move when his homie stood in the way.

"Dude, what are you doing Jake?"

He pointed at the humanoid flower and said.

"Finn, this is a good opportunity to meet somebody that could or could not make you happy and stuff."

Jake lowered his eyebrows as he said the following sternly.

"Go meet her."

The blonde tried to move around the magic dog, though it was futile since Jake just stretched himself around the boy. The human tried to escape by climbing up the fleshy obstacle, but Jake made his skin hard to grasp by stretching it further. When Finn stopped, Jake shaped a window through his body wall that showed the party and the cute floral girl. The blonde human looked out, saw her again and frowned.

"Jake, can you please stop being a wall?"

The dog respond.

"Sure Finn. Though I need to have a talk with you."

The boy pouted childishly and grumpily agreed.

"Bleh, fine."

The magic dog then returned to his regular form as he talked to his bro.

"Dude, why wouldn't you go and talk to her? It's not marriage or anything serious. Just go over there and chat with her. It's obvs that cute flower lady likes ya or thinks that you're cute at least."

Finn scratched the back of his neck as he looked at the flower lady.

"I don't know, Jake. I feel like I'm cheating on FP if I do that. I-"

Jake hushed him by putting his paw on his month.

"Let me stop you there. Dude, what about that time that you've been kissing all of those princesses? You felt like you were cheating on FP then?"

Finn puffed out his left cheek in annoyance. He tried to turn his head to avoid Jake's eye contact, though the dog intensely stared at the teen boy, waiting for an adequate answer. The boy gave in, sighed in defeat, and said.

"No... maybe... I don't know! I did it cause those were the doc's orders. I needed to get better mentally, so I thought I do that by kissing ladies, which actually worked out."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Finn, you kissed LSP. That's not healthy. Plus, adventures and fighting monsters is where you're happy place is at. Not tonguing princesses."

Finn kicked the ground and made a peeved grunt.

"I didn't like it afterwards. I felt... weird about it later after my arm grew back. And I thought about that remark you made about Fro Yo Princess."

Jake just stood there, raising an eyebrow as he made an inquiry.

"And?"

The boy balled his fist up as he admitted his feelings to one of his closest friends, loving brother, and a daring adventure companion.

"And... and you're right. I still really like FP and PB."

Jake groaned, then inquired the human further.

"Why? PB's pretty much a tease at times when you guys are hanging out and just messes with your head. Cougars are bad news, Finn. And FP didn't really forgive you when you tricked her in fighting the Ice King. Granted, you two are in friendship interstate, though it seems she's not into you as boyfriend material anymore after that fiasco, which I may or may not have told you to cause."

The painfully honest truths that Finn already knew were more painful when Jake reiterated them. The blonde boy tried to look away from his questioner, though Jake continued.

"Why are you still hung up on them?"

"I don't know!"

The boy continued to confined to Jake, while the music made the party goers continue to be merry, not seeing or hearing the hero emotionally distressed.

"I... Peebles was just amazing when we first met her and rescued her. She's really smart, pretty, nice to me, and she kissed me occasionally when we rescue her from either the Ice King or some threat that just threaten everybody in the Candy Kingdom. I really liked her, though she don't like me that way. Just treating me like a kid which just makes me sad and mopey at times."

Finn's eyes started to water a little, but he wiped them away quickly with his arm.

"I tried and tried to do things she would like me for, though either I messed up doing them or she didn't care about it or I just got a hug and sometimes a kiss on the cheek. I didn't think I would love somebody else besides her when she told me it was never going to happen."

Finn then told Jake the reason of his continual liking of the royal girl of fire.

"Then I meet Flame Princess. She was just passionate about whatever she was trying to accomplish, whether it was something big or small. She was just beautiful, both inwards and out, you know? FP was innocent as well, like a pup looking for ham in the snow."

Jake whispered to himself so his human homie couldn't hear.

"A guy drops and goes looking for a piece ham ONE time."

The boy noticed, but didn't care.

"She didn't treat me any different unlike how other people do, FP treated me like a regular, human being. And I liked that."

Finn smiled as he continued talking about his ex.

"FP just made me feel better when I was around her, so I tried to do the same thing for her. I did and said funny things occasionally to hear her laugh, I go on dungeon raids with Flame Princess to make her excited and happy, and I just tried to be the best boyfriend that anybody ever had."

Finn then asked Jake a simple question.

"You remember when FP and I first kissed?"

Jake nodded his head.

"Yeah, I felt bad for you guys do to the unique circumstances of her bod chemicals."

"Well about that, I was ecstatic when she kissed me."

Finn beamed as he reminisced about his third kiss on the lips.

"I didn't even expect it, it just happened. One moment I was reading Flame Princess my poem about her, and next, she was leaning in towards me. My bod was pretty much doing everything at that point, my mind was just poo brain thinking about what was happening. And we kissed, I felt really good all over, and it felt like fireworks going off in front of my face while a nice warmth hugs my being."

The boy then mopped as he talked some more.

"I was bummed out when we couldn't kiss again or doing anything romantical, like cuddling, without her getting all fired up. So that's why I imagined I was kissing her when I was kissing girls left and right. I just wanted to feel that again."

Jake tried to think of something to make Finn get over FP, though he couldn't. So, the magic canine decided to find a great solution later and for now used a short term answer.

"Finn, about those fireworks when you kissed FP, that's...just your brain's way of letting you know that you actually really love that person."

Finn felt and looked confused what Jake was trying to say.

"So, what about it?"

The humanoid dog then tried to use his next words carefully.

"I don't know, but listen to me right now. PB and FP are cute princesses, but you like them for them, not cause you were trying to get to Tier 15 or anything."

As the words "Tier 15" casually rolled out of Jake's mouth, Finn then asked a question that was bugging him for quite a time.

"Jake, I've been wondering, what's Tie-"

"NO. Stay away from that. Not until you're at least eighteen and dating or married to somebody you're really happy with."

There was a serious stare on the dog's face, determined to protect his brother's innocence on that matter till necessary. Jake lightened up as he continued to make Finn get over FP and PB, even if it was just for a little while.

"Anyway, just talk to this girl. You two may or may not hit it off. Who knows? Maybe she could be your next Flame Princess. Maybe this will be the story you'll tell to my niece and nephew when they ask about how mommy and daddy met each other."

The human boy laughed a bit and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe not. But I think I get what your saying, Jake."

The dog smiled.

"So you'l-"

"Talk to her? Yeah, I'm gonna do it."

* * *

><p><strong>A SPLIT OF A HALF SECOND LATER<strong>

The dog then grinned as he watched Finn walk towards the party and over to the flower lady. Speaking softly to himself, Jake said,"You did good today, Jake. You did good."

The magical dog mind was set adrift, having nothing else to do but wait and see if Finn hit it off with that plant girl. He could go to the party with his homie, though the dog would feel a bit awkward since his younger brother would think that he was spying on him. So the Jake did the next best thing he could. He took a very small cat nap, dreaming about his Lady.

The dog awoke a few minutes later feeling rejuvenated after his visit to the dream-scape. He darted his eyes over to Finn, who appeared to be finished and exhausted with a competition against whom Jake assumed was Dancing Beetle. The human looked like he would pass out, but before he could, the flower girl walked to the boy, sat down to his level, grinned, said something and gave him a big hug. The dog immediately felt awake as he started to celebrate that he helped Finn with his love life yet again.

As the dog felt content with his good deed, Dancing Mantis waltzed over to Jake while he danced liked crazy to the beat. The bright green bug's pants, although are considered to be of regular size to average humanoids, were comically baggy on him. They barely hung on to his narrow, seemingly fragile frame, and appeared to be capable of easily engulfing the mantis with one misplaced step. His head was adorned with a battered, and dirty cap turned backwards, that somehow was able to stay in its place even with all of the crazy movements its owner was making.

"Hey Jake, what are you so happy about?"

The humanoid canine grinned.

"Well, DM, I think I helped Finn with his love life."

The mantis continued to shake his stuff as he conversed with the dog.

"How did ya do that?"

"I told him to go talk to that cute plant gal over there."

The jitterbug looked at the human teen chatting with the flower humanoid who was hugging him.

"Wait, that girl?"

The mantis pointed at the flora humanoid while doing the splits. Jake shook his head and added.

"Yeah, I think she'll be Finn's next crush or at least take his mind off FP for a bit."

DM stopped dancing for a moment to tell the dog something of vital importance.

"Uh, Jake. That flower gal is kinda of off limits."

The humanoid dog was slightly concerned when he heard that. He then pointed at the mantis.

"What you talking about?"

The mantis boogie(- I don't know what you mean by this)(sorry about that, I was trying to use the synonym for dancing, to "boogie down". I forgot to add the second "o" after the first "o".) down as he explained the seemingly straight forward situation about the plant humanoid.

"Dude, her ex is super jealous with any dude that tries to even chat with her."

Jake stood there as he thought about that information. He then chuckled, thinking it was just DM being a little bit melodramatic.

"Hahahohehe! Really dude? Her ex is jealous of potential love interests? So what, that's pretty much a lot of people ever. Finn's gonna be fine."

The mantis shook his head violently as he still continued to boogie.

"So what?! Finn's not fine! Jake, her ex is Mark."

The humanoid, magic dog scratched his head and raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

Dancing Mantis did a long cartwheel as he told Jake about who Mark is.

"Mark. You know, huge boulder guy. Can smash your house for kicks. Is seventeen and has been undefeated since the age of four. Extremely, super, uber jealous of anyone that talks to his ex."

The mantis pointed at a one story sized dark figure with his foot while doing a headstand. It was there at the edge of the party and was so hard to see, Jake had to squint four times to even catch a glimpse. The figure looked like it was walking towards the human boy and the flora girl.

"Mark's that guy."

Jake chuckled.

"Come on, DM. You make it sound like he kills that gal's admirers."

"That's what I'm saying."

The dog stood there as he processed what he heard.

"What?"

Dancing Mantis kept on dancing as he talked.

"He's really jealous and keeps challenging guys that talk to her to a fight. Mark then squishes them by just stepping on them. Pretty sure he's crazy or something."

Jake grabbed the mantis and yelled at him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

DM raised his arms in defense.

"How was I suppose to know that you're uninformed about this stuff? Plus, their break up was about a three months ago, bro. It was featured on LSP's blog for a week straight. I mean, what do you browse on there?"

Jake yelled out his answer.

"I go there occasionally to laugh at gifs and memes!"

Jake dropped DM quickly. The dog then ran fast and yelled loudly to warn Finn about the boulder man whose jealousy is deadly.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE SEVEN MINUTES AGO<strong>

The dog then grinned as he watched Finn walk towards the party and over to the flower lady. The boy was trying to raise his confidence a bit before he talked to the flower gal by thinking positive stuff.

'Okay Finn, you can do this. You fought the Lich three times now, defeated the Ice King for the-glob-knows-what-teenth time, and you're going to attempt to talk to the pretty flower girl. You can do this Finn.'

Before the human knew any better, he was right next to her. The girl smiled as she saw the dude she wanted to meet earlier. She stopped dancing in order to have a conversation with the teen.

"Hey, cutie. The name's Fauna. What's your's?"

Fauna raised her hand out for "cutie" to shake it. Finn smiled and scratched the back of his neck as he returned the gesture.

"I'm Finn and I'm a hero."

Fauna grinned as she continued to talk to the human teen.

"Oh, so you're a hero? What do you do, Finn?"

Finn gave a sheepish smile as he talked about what his profession mainly consists of.

"Nothing big really, I just protect people from evil dudes, kicking the kabobs off villains, you know, hero stuff."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

The flower girl then chuckled as she then asked her inquiry.

"Oh come on, Finn. There had to be something crazy heroic you did. Can I please know? Don't hold out on me."

The girl beamed brightly while she looked straight into the young hero's eyes. Finn didn't want to tell her about his adventures, since he considers it boasting. Though the flower girl's eyes and joyous grin made the task easier said than done. He then subconsciously told her about one dangerous endeavor.

"Well this one time, me and Jake were fighting these troll bandits cause they took a kid's ice cream and they were huge, like yoga balls huge."

Fauna smirked as she heard the human's descriptive abilities.

"Yoga balls aren't that big, Finn."

Finn sheepishly laughed as he continued with his tale.

"I know, Fauna, it's just something I say."

"So anyway, I grabbed my sword, and charged head first into these bandits. I sliced some of their arms off while Jake grew really big and stomped on the rest of them. They surrendered and gave the kid her ice cream back and I made them do the splits for clemency."

The girl laughed as she thought about what this teen hero said and was genuine when she said.

"I'll make sure not to be evil when there's a big, bad hero like yourself, Finn."

The human chuckled.

"Yeah."

As the boy gave his reply, the boom box's track played a happy, upbeat song, which made the bug partygoers dance wilder.

"Ooooo, I love this song!"

Fauna smiled as she looked at the human teen and grabbed his right wrist.

"Come on hero, dance with me!"

"Ok!"

The teen hero did as he was told with no complaint as she led him towards the dance floor, which was an over-sized piece of cardboard awfully painted to look like a disco floor, though the artist failed miserably.

The boy grinned as he started to move what his mother gave him while Fauna tried to dance to her favorite track, and was actually doing a pretty good job. Finn looked at her moves and thought to himself that she was actually a pretty great dancer. He then furrowed his eyes in determination as he started to dance his heart out.

The young hero pivoted his right foot as he closed his eyes and let the music move him. The blonde boy's movements became more elegant in an intricate way and was in tune without skipping a beat. Fauna glanced at the boy briefly, then stared in awe as she ceased her movements.

'Wow, Finn's actually really amazing at this.'

A bug slid on his knees, did a one-handed hand stand and started to spin on his shell. As the dung beetle was spinning, he noticed the boy and stopped. He got off of his back, and on to his feet as he watched the crazy dance skills that this hero was showing.

Finn didn't know what was going on, though the party bugs soon noticed the marvelous sight happening and stopped grooving to admire the sight. The boy heard them compliment him on his dancing skill.

"(Whistle) Go Finn! Wohaaa! Finn!"

"Finn you're amazing! Please have my kids!"

"Finn, have lunch with me!"

"Dude, you're awesome at this!"

"Finn, please have lunch with me! I beg you!"

Dancing Bug was almost finished with his moves that Jake taught him long ago, when he noticed a certain party-hardy hero boy was dancing better than him. With a friendly smile, the beetle side-stepped his way over to the human. He tapped Finn's shoulder and they talked while dancing to the beat.

"Dang Finn, you're pretty good."

"Oh, um, thanks. You too, DB."

The beetle then grinned slightly menacingly.

"Though I'm sure I'm better than you, care to have a little competition to see who is the greater dancer?"

The party bugs around roared as they seriously wanted to see if the boy could defeat Dancing Bug at the thing that was in the latter's name. They yelled at the human to do accept the challenge.

"Come on, man! You can do it, Finn!"

"Finn, sign my chest!"

"Show this bug whose boss!"

The blonde looked around him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Good."

The two great dancers shook hands in agreement as a party fly buzzed towards them. The house fly that was the size of a small child, was wearing some party shades, some old purple parachute pants with golden lining, and had a short afro black adorned on his head. It appeared to be fake, what with a price tag still hanging on it. He held their hands in place and told them the rules of the competition.

"Okay you two, I'm the ref of this here dance off, and I want a good clean dance here. No tripping, no smacking, no kicking, no twerking, no punching, no cacking, and nuthing bad. Ka' pish?"

They both shook their heads in acknowledgement of the rules they were just told. The fly let go of their hands and flew off to the boom box. He kicked it and the machine started to play another track slowly.

Dancing Bug grinned in determination while Finn pouted, just wanting to get this over with so he can chat to Fauna some more.

The fly then announced the follow up rules.

"'ight! Listen up all ove' you, cause I ain't gonna repeat myself! This little competition will end on the three minute mark, just cause. When I say both yos' names to the crowd and the name that receives the most cheering from them wins."

The insect ref set up a four minute timer on his fancy digital watch, then started the count down.

"On your feet!"

They were already standing, so that was somewhat redundant.

"Get yo bod loose!"

Finn and DB loosen their joints, with the human rolling his shoulders, and the red insect stretching his four legs. The ref started the timer.

"And dance!"

As soon as they heard the command, the young hero and beetle started to cut the rug. The party goers went wild as they witnessed the spectacular spectacle before them. The sheer amount of break, regular and scientific dancing would have exhausted a regular person to the point of passing out. Some of the audience had to leave, becoming queasy that some of the two competitors' appendages were bending in positions of what one would assume would be painful and difficult. Things became more intense, as the show-down elapsed over it's first minute. The fly looked at his wristwatch and announced how much time the two had left.

"Dancers! You have three mo minutes!"

The boy started to develop cramps in his lower calves and almost stretched his hammies during the performance. DB too had developed some stiffness in his lower back, wincing a bit with slight regret for proposing the challenge.

It was then as these two were dancing that a large shadow cast near the dance floor. Mark's.

* * *

><p>The jealous, seventeen year old boulder person squinted his eye holes at the human boy who was earlier conversing with his beloved princess. He was standing on top of a nearby small hill, not really hidden, but remarkably nobody noticed him since he was over fifteen feet in height, remarkably large appendages, even for a rock golum, and the largest stone is his face that's also his torso. The madman conversed to himself, suggesting that he was mentally unjust. He certainly looked the part. Various areas on Mark's stone composed body were covered with unkempt vines and moss, wild and growing rapidly due to the stone teen's lack of hygiene. The stones of various size that composed his body also had seen better days, what with their current dirty state. Mark would only groom and cleanse himself only after he can have his Fauna back. Why look good when you're hiding and stalking for most of the time?<p>

The boulder teen grabbed a nearby white, purplish blue tipped petaled flower, studying it obsessively, and was maintaining a conversation with his inanimate muse.

"Hmpt, another jerk meat-bag that's trying to get with my Honey Boo."

With a swift and envy fueled punch, he struck the ground, causing a five foot crater to form. The boulder teen still felt angry as he talked some more to his silent friend.

"You will regret the conversation you had with Sweetie Dearest, you filthy hobo."

An eerie smile grew large on his stony, lifeless face as he started to pet the flower, accidentally crushing a couple petals.

"Maybe Snuggle Bun will take me back for protecting Boo from your dirty hands from touching Cuddle Bear. Yeah, Honey Bun will take me back, I'll win Sweetie Dearest's love again by smiting thy redundant creep and cuddle with my Honey Bun in the moonlight once more."

He tucked the flower onto one of the moss patches that covered his body, the spore based life form incorporating the dying plant with itself. The stone teenager started to trot towards the newest murder victim.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the young hero felt like he would pass out. Finn rested on his knees, heaving and breathing heavily from the amount of physical strain he had to go through. His knees started to buckle and shake with the boy's weight on them. Finn was certain he would pass out in a little while. The Dancing Bug didn't fair any better. The scarlet beetle was on his back, feeling some pain coursing through his thorax with each breath, his body aching with a small stinging sensation. The human boy was certain the beetle was in a slightly more intense agony than what he was experiencing.<p>

As he was dealing with this bodily pain, the flower girl sat next to him, a wide smile bare on her face.

"Dude, you were so amazing out there. I don't even know how you were able to do half the stuff you did, but you were great and I wanna know some more about ya."

She then grabbed the adventurer, giving a tight hug with a little pain to Finn. Her arms were still wrapped around him as the human boy began to notice her alluring bright green irises for the first time. Fauna then gave the boy a wink with a kind smile.

"Cutie."

Finn perked up a tiny bit, cheeks becoming crimson, that somebody actually wanted to know more about him. Plus that kiss on the cheek. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, the crowd loudly debated who was better, ruining any chance of a small conversation being audible.

"Dancing Beetle was SO much better than Finn!"

"What? Are you joking? Finn was obviously the best dancer."

"No, they're both equally good."

"No. There can only be one."

"Finn's the best, around. Nothing's gonna make him feel down."

The human frowned in frustration, for he has an opportunity to potentially connect with someone and possibly forget his heartbreak over FP, yet circumstances isn't allowing it. The crowd went into a frenzy, punching, kicking, headbutting each other while the flower lady and human lad just wanted to talk some more.

"You're dumb! Prepare to die!"

"Finn sucked! DB for the wins!"

"Screw you, dad! Finn was totally better!"

They were both amazing on the dance floor, that was certain. However, who was better was the real question that the crowd wanted an answer to.

"Aye! All of you shut up!"

As fly competition judge waited for the last of the crowd's pointless arguments to subside, he began to become quite peeved, much like Finn and Fauna. AS the last of bug person stopped yammering, the fly guy made his announcement.

"Okay, here we go y'all. So, what do you all think about...DANCING BEETLE!"

A large majority of the crowd became hectic as soon as they hear the the reddish bug's name.

"EEE! I LOVE YOU BEETLE!"

"Beetle, you're awesome!"

"Preform for my kid's bar mitzvah! I'll pay you a lot!"

The beetle's aching start to cease as he let his new found fans say they liked him a lot. This level of admiration made the beetle grin as he jumped on top of the judge's boom box, making the fly peeved at DB's actions. The red bug then faced the crowd as he said the thing he wanted to do for a very long time.

"When I say 'Dancing', you say 'Beetle'. Dancing"

"BEETLE!"

"Dancing."

"BEETLE!"

"Dancing."

"BEETLE!"

They screamed and chanted his name as if it was Gospel. The beetle looked at his opponent, hopped off the electronic, and held a cocky smirked towards Finn. He walked over to the boy and flower girl, to be certain they'll hear what he's throwing down.

"Hey Finn, looks like I already won. SO...you know, I'm better than you."

The boy didn't give too much mind. The beetle was just making a spiteful fool out of himself, nothing to really worry about. He still just wanted to talk to the gal that was genuinely curious about him. However, as Fauna noticed what DB was doing, she narrowed her eyes and gave the bug a nasty look as she snide at the insect humanoid.

"Oh please, DB. Finn's got this thing in the bag, so go run home to your mama and cry like the sore loser you are."

The beetle was in shock, applaud at this girl's gall. He quickly recovered from the initial shock, and was thinking of a good comeback to Finn and this plant person for later. The judge calmly waited for the two to become quiet for another question.

"All right, you guys done? Okay, now, what do you guys think about...FINN T-"

A deep, masculine voice was then heard.

"Finn? What a terrible name!"

The fly guy then became really angry for being interrupted yet again. He stopped talking to see who was yelling, then said the following.

"Alright, which one of you little punks so rudely interrupted me? You better be some tall, rock dude, or else things are going down up in here!"

The crowd loudly murmured, trying to figure out the rude dude in the group and present him to the proper authority. Though the perpetrator of the interruption announced his presence.

"I did."

The everyone turned to see the owner of the ruff voice, who a large, dirty, vine infested boulder teenager that stood a couple of meters to his new enemy of his unrequited affection.

The fly then narrowed his brows as he yelled at Mark.

"It was you? Okay then. Yeah, screw you! You are nothing more than a worthless piece of garbage that still feelin' lovelorn over a lady that doesn't want your sorry butt! Nobody interrupts Fly Guy without getting his buns kicked and smashed, you butt."

The crowd then started to become confused, then several of them realized who this guy was, including Fauna. She then became irritated to see his face, and slightly scared for her new friend's life. Finn was incredibly confused why this guy was here. The fly then raised his clenched fists as he got into a fighting stance, preparing for the throw down of the ages.

"Fight me, you cowardly golum!"

Mark then ignored his dumbly named target, for this fly was really getting on his nerves. He walked over towards the nuisance, making all of the partygoers uneasy. Fly Guy then punch the literally rock hard shin repeatedly, slightly wincing from the pain of his knuckles. Mark then grabbed the fly humanoid's seventy pound body into the air, like he nothing more than a rag doll, and then pointed menacingly at the fly with his longest stone finger.

"Now, listen here. If I wasn't after that dumb dude over there," he pointed at the human boy, causing confusion for the human and fear for the plant humanoid. "I would pumble you into the ground, punch you repeatedly, until I crushed your organs and bodily fluids into a fine powder, jump up and down on said powder, and sell it to a wizard for a dollar."

Fly Guy's face started to pale dramatically as Mark leaned in closer.

"So step off before that happens."

Mark then let go of the humanoid fly, the latter landing on his back while freaking out a bit. It was then that Finn became frustrated with the antics of this stone bully, he stood up confidently while a certain flower lady was trying to get him to leave.

"Hey, Butt-Face!"

A dung beetle turned around as he heard his name being called.

"Yeah? What do you need, bro?"

"No, not you dude. That guy."

The young hero pointed at Mark, unaware that a certain yellow dog was almost there. The stone being then narrowed his eye holes at the small boy, then spoke to his ex.

"Really, Dumpling? You actually like this kid more than me? He looks so puny!"

Finn then became confused as he asked his new potential love interest about Mark.

"Woah, hold up. You know this guy, Fauna?"

The flower girl bit her lower lip in hesitation, then spilled the beans to the boy, feeling shameful about recounting an old tale.

"Yeah... me and Mark used to date for about maybe a year or so. We broke up seven months ago, since he was really jacked up crazy and kept stalking me a lot. Still does it too."

Mark then started to defend himself and told his side of things.

"No, Honey Flower. We're still together. We're just hitting a rough patch right now is all. All I need to do is punch it out smooth again."

Fauna disagreed.

"No, I broke up with you, you sick weirdo. You still keep following me and killing my guy friends even after I got that restraining order that says you can't be within fifty yards of me."

The rock teenager smiled as he told his beloved the details of that court order.

"Yeah, I know about it Sweetie. You were only teasing me is all."

He walked slowly to his Honey Flower as he continued to converse with Fauna.

"I know you want to be with me, but your sister doesn't want our love to blossom. She was so jealous of us whenever we hanged out at your place. That's when you did that clever trick and got that restraining order."

Fauna started to become visibly uneasy when Mark was about ten feet away from her person. She then asked him a simple question.

"Why was it clever? It says you can't be near me!"

Mark chuckled a little, which sounded a lot like a person gargling marbles with subtle hints of a small rock slide.

"Don't you remember, my Floral Beaut? It's only valid if you're in the Forest Kingdom. And last I checked, we're in the Grasslands. We can be together without your big sister in the way!"

The boulder teen was about four feet away from her, making the flower girl quake a little.

"I was so proud of you when I put two and two together and figured out your trick. Now we can be together, though this Finn dude's gonna die for talking to you without my consent."

Finn gritted his teeth with his sword in hand as he stood between this crazy stone dude and the flower girl he just met. The boulder composed being was confused with the human, while the plant humanoid started to feel safe again behind Finn.

"Kid, if you don't get away from us, I will challenge you to a fight and I will painfully kill you."

"No! Dude, you're really nuts, even more so than the Ice King!"

Fauna and Mark became confuse to the reference.

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. It's obvs that Fauna hates your guts a lot, Mark. You are a stalker creep and she's decides who she likes a lot, not you!"

And just for added effect, Finn hocked up a loogie and spat it on the boulder teen's face. Fauna was really amazed how brave and punkish this human boy was being towards her crazed ex. Mark's expression begin to sour again as he whipped the spit off himself and attempted to intimidate this foolish human boy.

"You just signed your death certifi-"

"FFFFIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

A Jake finally arrived to give his adoptive brother the late warning, wheezing and coughing a bit as he rested on his knees.

"Acfga! Fn-Ough!...Glob, I'm out of shape. Whew, Finn don't, ugh, fight that rock dude. He's nuts."

Finn still wasn't deterred from fighting this guy.

"Yeah, I know. Could you actually help me fight this dude, Jake?"

The tired dog nodded as he hopped into the boy hero's pack and rest his head on top of Finn's, still slightly panting.

"Okay, man. But I'm like _really_ tired, so I'm gonna be in your backpack for a bit, probably during the entire duration of this fight."

"That's fine. Let's just kick this rock guy's stone butt."

"Alright, guess we could find that one dude later."

"Cool then. Le-"

"WAIT!"

Finn, Jake, Mark, DB and the crowd turned their attention towards a certain flower girl. She walked up towards the the two opposing forces, the largest of which becoming incredibly ecstatic as he cooed.

"Oh, Honey Dew, I'd knew yo-"

Fauna scoffed loudly.

"Not happening."

She walked past her crazed ex and towards a mildly confused Finn and a tired Jake. She looked at her feet for a bit as she stood in front of the boy, a dark yellow blush on her face as she thought about what she was going to do.

"So, um... well... uh, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

She sighed, closed her eyes, leaned in quickly and gave the boy a peck on the cheek. Finn's cheeks became crimson as Fauna giggled at him.

"Good luck, cutie."

She moved away from the human boy and into the droves of "aw"-ing crowd. The dog smirked wildly as he gloated in victory.

"Ha ha, I knew it! I knew she liked you, dude!"

The boy's cheeks continued to flush as he frowned.

"Shut up, Jake, and lets fight this guy."

The crowd cheered them on as the heroic duo planned to beat up the crazed stalker that was terrorizing and killing a lot of boys that had the misfortune of just merely talking and getting to know about the flower girl.

"Yeah! Let's go Finn and Jake!"

"You guys are my heroes!"

"Finn, have my babies!"

"Kick his stony face in!"

"Jake, why won't you read my letters!?"

"Yeah, you guys are da bomb!"

"No, but seriously, have my kids! I'll be waiting..."

"Daughter, Finn will love who ever he please. Plus, you got homework to do!"

"Yay, go Jake and Finn."

The human take a defensive stance as he started to less tired due to the adrenaline pumping through his body for the impending fight. Mark was really mad at that point as he slammed his fists together, determined to crush this annoying kid and his interrupting dog.

"You two are driving me mad! I could be with my wonderful Flower, but you annoying pebbles are in the way. Pray to your gods before I destroy your higher brain functions!"

The dog then countered with.

"Oh yeah? You're nothing more than a glorified pond rock! Heh, heh, I got him good. WHOA!"

The rock creature slammed his fist downward in rage, giving the two heroes barely any time to dodge it. Fauna, a coward DB and the crowd fled to a safe distance away from the fight, but just close enough to cheer Finn on. Mark was fuming with fury at this puny weakling for taking his gf away.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Finn then quickly dashed around the being, certain Mark couldn't protect his backside. The boy quickly slashed his blade where Mark's spine should be. But the sword barely scratched the surface on the hard stone. The hero was momentary frozen, since using a sword was the go-to strategy.

"Wha-? Ophtm!"

Finn's cheek was then smack by Mark's backhand, causing the boy and dog to fly sixteen feet backwards. Jake used his stretching powers to make his head become a bean bag, providing his brother a softer landing. The human hero jumped off of his brother's enlarged head, quickly recovered from the hit, and not giving a dang that smack left a large bruise on his left cheek.

"Man, you're weak foolish Finn. Killing you is gonna be easy."

The boy gritted his teeth as he charged at his opponent, who was now chuckling. The dog retracted his head as he partially ducked in Finn's pack, feeling a bit more secure. Mark threw a punch, and Finn instinctively jumped onto the limb, running towards the top of stone golum's body. The rock teen slammed his fist on his arm, trying to squish the human, however he just caused himself a stinging sensation as Finn and Jake reached the creature's head.

As Mark tried to crush the boy and the magic dog, he moved a lot, causing Finn to shift his balance almost constantly while avoiding large fists trying to crush him. However, the fists kept hitting the stone golum's head, causing minor pain to the boulder teen while he started to develop a raging headache. He stopped momentarily to try and formulate a plan, allowing Finn and Jake to do the same.

Jake stretched his arm to become really long, quickly wrapping it around Mark's legs. The stone golum grinned as he grabbed the arm and pulled it hard, causing the dog and boy to fly off and to retract to Jake's hand. Jake hold the limp boy between his arm and sides, somewhat concealing the Finn's face. The stony teen laughed his horrible sounding laugh again, unaware that's what the duo wanted this to happen.

"Haheheahhkl! You both will die for interrupting me earlier and for talking to my Flower Beaut!"

He wounded up and clenched his left hand in preparation for the brutal death of this stretchy canine. Then the dog said something that Mark never thought he would hear.

"Okay."

Mark stopped as he processed what his new victim said. His left arm was still being wound up for a crushing punch.

"Wha?"

"I said, 'Okay.' You got moss in your ears or something? Cause that ain't healthy."

"Shut up! You'll die painfully!"

"Okay then, man."

Mark became quite confused, since no one should be this calm over their death.

"You're not even going to try and stop me? Not even plead a little for my mercy?"

The dog shrugged his shoulders as he casually talked about being so comfortable with the possibility of dying while making sure that a slipping Finn was still between his grip.

"Heh, I've done a lot of stuff man. I'm pretty sure I found my true love, had a lot of babbies last year, they grew up and got jobs, I think I have like one grand kid, uh I saved the world a couple times, became a Brogend with my little homie, so yeah. I'm completely happy with how my life turned out so far, what everything and all."

Mark still didn't understand as he continued to converse with the dog, unaware of the rope.

"Dude, that sounds kinda boring. Don't get me wrong, I understand about true loves and family starting, but those other things sound really, really stupid."

The dog just kept stalling the giant rock.

"Yeah, though everybody's got a different definition of stupid."

Mark scoffed.

"No, your life sounds really dumb, dog. If you saved the world and junk, how come I've never heard of it?"

The magical canine shrugged his shoulders, almost losing his grip on Finn in the process, though quickly regaining his hold on him.

"I don't know, maybe bad media those couple of days?"

"Bad media? Dog, this day and age of technology allows everything to be known from the Internet if it was major, ball-busting importance, to random cat videos that just suck the life outta ya."

"Whatev's. I'm happy with my life, so suck it."

"Alright, man. Your funeral."

Mark narrowed his eyes as he tried to punch Jake, but he couldn't, fore there was a lot of rope tried around his left arm to his torso, and another tightly bound against his knees.

"What the? Who did this!? I swears it, I'll kill you!"

Jake started to laugh as he explained what happened.

"Dude, you should really watch your temper, cause my homie just done jacked you up with rope!"

As Jake said that, Finn appeared behind a nearby with some rope in his hands, smiling at the somewhat clever trick that he came up with. The interesting thing about it was he was only wearing some boxers, not even his trademark hat was on. Mark quickly turned his gaze towards Jake, and was revealed that the "Finn" the magic canine was holding was just Jake stretching his love handles into the human's shape with the boy's clothes on that stretched area. It probably would have been more fun to have Jake become a giant and fight Mark, though the magic canine was still kinda tired.

"What!?"

The dog grinned as he shrunk his arm, thus allowing him to slip out of Mark's grip. The rock golum tried to break his bonds with his free hand, though couldn't get a good enough grip to destroy the weakish rope, but only achieved to topple over and land oh his left side, causing a tiny earthquake. Then Fauna, DB and the crowd came behind the duo. She stood next to them as she told her ex what the real situation was between them.

"Mark, we're done. We have been for a very long time, ever since you started to become really clingy and stalkery and you've been killing all those guys after we broke up."

The stone golum tried to coax himself that wasn't true that they were still together.

"No...no, no...we're still together m-"

"No, we're not. I'm over you and I hope you'll find someone that will you'll share stalking with."

Mark was broken with his month agape, that he couldn't be with her anymore. His inner voice talked to him, trying desperately to make him think that the opposite was true.

'_No, she's lying Mark. Fauna still loves you, you just came out to strong and you're making her uncomfortable_. Yeah, I just came out a little strong is all. I'll just wait a month or two and try again. _That's good to hear, Mark. Remember, she still loves you a lot!_"

Mark mouth was agape, it looked like he was frozen as stone. The boy felt triumph in his victory and that he helped another person today, until Jake stretched his mouth to Finn's ear.

"Yo Finn, put your clothes back on. Everyone's taking pics of you, man."

"Wha!?"

The boy's cheeks became immediately crimson as he recounted the revelation that he was still one piece of clothing away from being in the buff while the partygoers took "Finn Gone Wild" pics while laughing and giggling like mad. Fauna tried to look away from him, though she did turn her head towards the boy and admired his lean physique. She blushed as she discretely took out her phone, slightly hesitated, and took several photos while no one was noticing her.

The human boy's leg was in one of the leg holes of his blue shorts as the crowd continued to giggle like lunatics. Finn puffed out his cheeks like a toddler and yelled at them.

"Aw come on guys! Gimme privacy..."

* * *

><p>The golum teen was still silent, allowing the party to commence again, but fifty feet away from the crazy boulder. The party became livid and lively as Jake did what he was meant to do: Partying.<p>

"Dang, Jake's the party king!"

"I knows, right?"

The dog heard this as he was chugging a soda keg, danced around and crushed the empty container against his forehead.

"WOAH! All hail Party King!"

The dog was beaming like a utter baboon as his subjects started to chant, "All hail Party King!" over and over again. Somehow, the dog was given a "golden scepter" which was a stick poking into a slightly rotting apple that was terribly spray painted gold, a crown that consisted of a lap shade turn upside down with plastic beads wrapped around it like crazy, and a cape that looked awfully like a some ruined curtains that had been violated by hungry, hungry moths. But Jake's a party animal, and party animals don't care as long as it's fun.

"The King decrees mandatory fun for everyone!"

This cause all the partygoers to cheer out in celebration.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!"

"You're the greatest silly sire!"

A fully clothed Finn was smiling like a dummy while he danced for while, though stopped when Fauna started to dance with him. They talked as their bodies moved to the beat.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey Fauna. So uh, yeah sorry for agreeing to that dance thing with DB earlier..."

"It's fine Finn. It really is."

"But I just kinda left in the middle of our conversation just to see if I could dance better than a bug."

The flower lady smiled as the human's concern for something small was shown.

"Naw, it's okay Finn. You did pretty good at kicking that rude dude's buns and stuff."

It was then that a sulking DB appeared to apologize to Finn for his rude and jerky behavior.

"Hey Finn, uh, sorry for being a jerk earlier. I'm just dealing with some pretty ruff stuff right now, what with my grandkids being jerks to me for not being "too cool" and stuff. Sorry for taking it out on you dude."

The human brushed it off and talked to the reddish beetle.

"It's cool DB. I'm a teen, so I understand that emotions make peeps do pretty dumb butt stuff, like punchin' a tree or slapping a bear. You're good."

DB then became less mopey once he comprehended that he was forgiven.

"Thanks Finn. Hope you and your lady friend have a good time or what ev's"

Finn tried to tell him that his relationship with her hasn't been confirmed or not.

"Wait, she's not my... Wait, are you?"

Fauna pouted as she puffed out her left cheek in sorrow, as she told him the truth.

"Finn... You seem like a really awesome dude, that's a fact. But after what he did... I think I'm just stop dating for awhile."

"Oh..."

The human boy moped a little, since he really did thought that she was alright. The flower girl noticed his behavior and tried to cheer him up.

"But that doesn't mean we can't hang out together, plus I'm certain you and a couple of my friends well get along will peanut butter and chocolate or something."

The boy smiled a bit as he heard the possibility that he could see this girl again. He was about to say something, but Fly Guy finally came back.

"Yo, sorry everyone for running away. I... had to deal with something at my house. So anyway, who do you guys think about... FINN THE HUMAN!"

The crowd's wild cheers made hard for talking, though Fauna was able to quickly slip her number on a piece of paper into Finn's short pocket before he got grabbed by the crowd and was held up in the air.

"Finn's the coolest ever!"

"That dog wearing that crown was pretty fun too!"

"The human boy saved us from that boulder freak!"

"Yay! Go Finn!"

Party King looked at what his subjects were celebrating about and immediately laughed when he saw his younger brother crowd surfing.

"I Party King, being the coolest guy in the room, deem my human homie the official Party Knight for kicking the kabobs off that Mike dude."

Jake saluted his newly appointed knight then briefly glanced at the sun as he thought about Finn being one of the last humans. Wait...

"Oh glob! Yo Finn, time to go bro!"

The dog stretched his hand to grasp the human boy's chest as he started to run to the Candy Kingdom, the two of them quickly saying good bye to everyone and everyone called them heroic for potentially saving them from that crazy stalker dude.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE HOUR AND UH, TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER OR SOMETHING<strong>

"OH MY GLOB! THAT THING IS GONNA EAT ME! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AND JUNK!"

It was utter pandemonium, as many plant and animal humanoids ran from the giant creature that was moving pretty fast, it was mind boggling how quickly this monster was moving so dang fast. However, this was no time to wonder about the physics of something seemingly so big could move so quick, as it was eating a lot of peeps, causing utter mayhem.

* * *

><p><strong>A HALF HOUR, MINUS FOURTEEN MINUTES, LATER THIS HAPPENED<strong>

After the two were praised for their heroism in saving the dancing bugs, they become more and more enthusiastic about the other human as they got closer and closer to the sweet Cotton Candy forest. The blonde human had a large grin plastered on his face as he ran towards their destination, only to stop briefly to catch his breath, eat a sandwich or two, and wait for a slow-poke magic dog. They only stopped for the night when they reached the border of the Cotton Candy Forest to the Biggish Forest. The blonde wanted to keep going, but a heaving, wheezing Jake made the boy think otherwise. He walked over to the canine, asking him about his health and general welfare.

"Yo, Jake. Are you okay?"

The magic dog looked up to his human bro, smiled and nearly fell down to the ground from exhaustion. The dog tried get up but couldn't due to his tired legs. So he sat on the ground as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Nope, I'm like really tired right now. I feel like I'm on fire. My whole bod is feeling like it's melting off. Look."

To emphasize his point, Jake stretched his bod to make it look like his skin was dripping from the bone and muscles it was attached to. The canine pointed at his now bizarre looking epidermis.

"Told ya man. My flesh is burning."

Finn rolled his eyes as he looked downward so he can see his tired brother.

"Alright, we can set up camp for the night, lazy."

"Yea!"

Jake got up and wagged his tail once he heard it was okay that they could rest. He then stretched his hands to become longer and more elastic-like. The humanoid canine stretched his now long palms into Finn's pack, which made the human raised a brow in confusion.

"Watcha doing Jake?"

"Getting tent stuff so you can set up the tent."

The human frowned as he heard he had to set up the camp tent.

"What, why me?"

The magic dog groaned as he faced his human brother.

"Cause I'm lazy and you're the one that tuckered me out. So, you go do it."

The human was peeved once he heard that he had to set up the tent. He gently slapped away the yellow palms that were rifling through his stuff.

"No, I don't want to do it. I wanna practice my sword skills and do other junk."

"Please, Finn."

"No."

"Come on."

"Naw."

"Pretty please."

"Nope."

"Pleasssseee."

"Noooooo."

The dog frowned that his brother wasn't setting up the tent, so he grinned mischievously as he used his trump card. He plastered his serious face as he pointed at his human brother.

"If you're not going say 'yes' in the next ten seconds, I'm going to use my sad puppy-dog eyes."

Finn thought for a moment about his brother's threat, but then determined that he should still not build that tent. After all, it takes at least an hour of non-stop building on a good day.

"Bring it on, Jake! I can take any kind of unusual treatment!"

The humanoid dog gave his best puppy dog eyes as he tried to coax Finn into building a tent. The human frowned as he looked away, but Jake stretched his head to Finn's line of sight. The blonde human tried to say "no", but it was impossible to say it to this overwhelming sight of cute sadness. The human then started to feel depressed after he stared at Jake for a couple of seconds. His mental defenses caved in as he couldn't take his canine brother's infamous puppy-dog eyes.

"All right, I'll do it. Now quit with the eyes! I feel all sad."

The humanoid dog smiled as he guilt Finn into doing his work.

"Hehe, I won't do for like maybe a week or something. Thanks Finn."

Jake then stretched his appendages to Finn's back pack yet again. A minute later, the palms retrieved some tent stuff and the hands gently dropped it in a forest clearing near the Cotton Candy Forest and the Biggish Forest. Finn sat down on a tree stump as he rifled through his pack for a mallet. The dog then laid on his back on the cool, forest grass, gazing at the stars looking down at them. The dog sighed peacefully, taking in the wonderful site of shooting stars and comets grazing the night sky.

He turned towards his brother and said.

"Dude, Finn, once you're done with the tent junk, you really gotta check out the sky."

The magic dog pointed at the beauty that took billions of years to create.

"It looks all peaceful and cool and awesome and just somewhat interesting with stars flashing and comets whizzing by. That one even flashes red and green lights every four or two seconds!"

The dog pointed at what appeared to be a star flying through the seemingly infinity of space. Finn put his search for his hammer on hold to look at wonderfully blissful night. The boy smiled at the beautiful sky that looked like it was painted by an accomplished artist.

"Yeah, it definitely looks pretty sweet. Although, I'm pretty sure that's a satellite."

Jake frowned.

"No it isn't."

Finn disagreed

"Yeah it is. Just look at the wings attached to its sides."

Jake narrowed his eyes as he trying to focus them on the unidentified flying object that the two adventurers were disagreeing about. He couldn't see it's defined features, but he did realized that there was panels attached to it, which make it a satellite from the before times of the Mushroom War, that was still orbiting the earth, just a relic from an almost forgot era. The magic canine blew a raspberry in his defeat. Jake then tried to make the best out of the situation by trying to be somewhat funny.

"Oh yeah it is a satellite. Whelp, guess I need glasses or something."

He stretched and morphed his facial skin into the shape of nerd glasses, which made Finn smile.

"Nah, I'm too sexy for that. Maybe contacts."

The boy laughed and retorted with.

"You're weird Jake."

The dog chuckled and continued with his star gazing, leaving Finn to search his pack for the wooden mallet to set up camp. The human tossed various objects, ranged from copper pans, magical amulets and blunt weapons.

"Mace, nope."

He carelessly tossed the weapon over his shoulder, which hit Jake on the back of his skull.

"OW! FINN! That really hurt!"

The human boy turned his head around to see the magical canine humanoid look frustrated and mavelent. There was a huge welt growing on the back of the yellow dog's cranium. The dog tried to rub his noticeable wound, but every time he touched the bump, he winced a little. It was crimson red as it throb every five seconds or whenever the dog moved his head. Finn felt slightly nervous as Jake's intense gaze made the blonde feel really uncomfortable and bad.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I didn't mean to do that."

Jake was about to yell at his adoptive human brother when he looked into the human eyes. They looked slightly scarred, like an animal-knows-there's-a-dangerous-predator-nearby-but-doesn't-know-where-it-is scared. The dog raised his brows while he contemplated about Finn's facial expression.

'Aw man, Finn's all freak out now just because I over-reacted about my head hurting. Hmm, maybe I could make him happyish or something. But first, something to cool my wound down.'

The humanoid canine sighed then spoke some words at the human boy.

"Dude, can you get me a ice pack or a cold water bottle or something?"

Finn shook his head up and down as he grabbed an ice pack from his pack. The human then stretched his hand out, offering the requested item to his brother Jake. The dog then sighed in relive as soon as he positioned the pain reliever

"Thanks man. And don't go all throwing things over your shoulder! You should only be doing that if it's spill salt or if some crazy guy tells you to. Now go finish that tent and I'll gather some candy marshrooms for your hungry belly."

The human looked at the dog with uncertainty, since he figured that Jake would have gotten mad at him for his head injury. So he did the only thing he could to see if his brother wasn't mad at him.

"Are you sure it's fine? That bump is oozing some nasty puss right now."

Jake stretched his eye socket to check on his bruise. And sure enough, it was oozing all kinds of nasty. But he keep a cool head and smiled.

"Yep, it's fine. I tells the truths. But first, I gotta take a half hour nap and sleep this pain off."

Finn smiled.

"Cool dude, hope your bump goes down."

Jake then drifted off to an incredibly peaceful sleep. The human had a large grin as he started to pound the wooden spikes into the earth's crust. He grabbed a spike and carefully positioned it over the tent's string. Finn had a look of concentration as he thrust the hammer downward. He struck the wooden peg with all of his might which made the wooden spike pierce the forest floor's soft surface. He smiled as the drove the first stake into the ground.

"Aw right, one peg down three to go."

The human boy was about to returned to his task of making the tent when he felt something poke his shoulder blade. In a flash, Finn drew his sword as he turned around to face the potential threat that could be virtually anything. And in the land of Ooo, it literally can be anything, what with powerful magics and crazy sciences running rapid. He then walked around the perimeter of their camp, searching for anything that touched him. Finn then spoke aloud, feeling pretty sure of himself of the identity of the person that grazed him.

"Yo, if that was you that touched me, mystery scarf guy, could you stop being all mysterious-like and step out here. I just want to talk to you."

Finn looked around him to see no living being there, except for Jake, trees, plants, bugs and an oak tree that was strangely close to him. He narrowed his eyes, for sure that there was something that grazed his back.

"K... Kil..."

He then heard something that was barely audible that the human thought was made by stranger, hidden nearby, waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill the adventurers. But he then realized that the sounds were nothing more than Jake mumbling in his sleep.

"No, lady...you don't...caaaakes...using kilograms...(yawn)uuuuse a different measurement..."

The boy disregarded Jake's words and continued to try to find the scarfed boy from his dreams. Having enough of this person's mind games, Finn yelled out a warning for the hidden person.

"If you don't show your face right now, I'll...I'll...I'll find you and cut your stupid head off!"

A voice that sounded raspy that originated behind the human boy was heard.

"Hey, dude! Let's not regret anything you're going to do."

Finn turned around, expecting to see the figure from his Premonition Dream, but only found an oak tree. He scratched his head as he looked around the base of the tree, expecting someone to be there. Finn then felt a tug on his shirt. The same voice was heard again.

"Hey, down here!"

Finn looked downward to see that it was a tree person that was trying to talk to him. The oak tree's face was roughly at the base of the trunk and looked very worried.

"Look dude, my name is Oakland. And you are pretty much the only guy I was able to find, so I need your help man."

"Ok, I'll bite. I'm Finn. What'cha need?"

The tree person looked extremely distressed as he told Finn of the terrible, horrible monster that nearly ate him.

"There's something around the Forest Kingdom, strutting around like it owns the place, and it started eating all the citizens over there! Oh grod, Juniper."

Finn got his battle face on as he heard enough for a serious pounding to the monster.

"Alright, I'll take care of the monster for ya. But firs-"

The tree grabbed Finn's arm.

"No time man. We gotta go now!"

"Wait, I need to wake up Jake!"

Oakland then started to run deeper into the Biggish Forest with the hero in tow, determined to bring back the hero, or something similar at the very least, to combat the forest eating monstrosity.

"Hmm?"

The dog woke from his dream, feeling groggy, and was certain that somebody had called for him. He yawned as he noticed Finn wasn't near by the campsite.

"The heck? Finnnn? You here?"

As he started to get more alert, the magic dog noticed his brother's shoe prints along with a pair of weird looking foot prints heading towards the deeper regions of the Biggish Forest.

"Dang it, Finn."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he followed the tracks to find his homie and possibly some other third-party.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped I redeemed my lack of updates recently by this chapter. If not, I apologize to you, dear reader. If I did, then fantastic. Also, a marshroom is a mutated, marshmellow mushroom. I just wanted to say that in case somebody didn't understand or something like that.<strong>

**And shout to Half of a Butterfly for beta-reading!**

**RP out.**


End file.
